


Mercy of the Chancellor

by DocterCaboom



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Assisted Suicide, Gen, Order 66
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 14:03:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11761440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocterCaboom/pseuds/DocterCaboom
Summary: A clone trooper and his Jedi General's padawan had been surrounded by droids after the death of the rest of the clones and the Jedi General. How will they get out? Will they get out?





	Mercy of the Chancellor

Clone: ...

Padawan: I'm doomed. How could Master just leave me to die?

Clone: What do you mean, "I'm doomed"? The General left us both to die.

Padawan: You can survive on your own, you were bred for war, right? You've probably killed millions of droids. I couldn't even kill one and it cost the planet a chance for peace.

Clone: ...

Padawan: I might as well end it. We're surrounded, I just know it. *The Padawan gets out her lightsaber and faces it towards of her. It begins trembling in her hands*

Clone: ...

Padawan: I can't do it! *The Padawan begins to cry*

Clone: ... *The Clone's communicator begins beeping - The Clone activates it*

Communicator (Palpatine): Execute Order 66.

Clone: ... *The Clone deactivates the communicator - The Clone grabs his blaster pistol*

Padawan: ... *The Padawan stops crying and looks up and sees the Clone pointing a blaster pistol at her*

Clone: Should I do it for you? We're both going to die anyway.

Padawan: Could... could you take off your helmet before you do it... Make it quick... please.

Clone: ... *The Clone takes off his helmet and feels the Padawan's eyes scan his face*

Padawan: Okay... do it... *The Padawan closes her eyes* May the Force be with you...

Clone: May the Force be with you...


End file.
